Clyde Racing
Clyde Racing is a racing game made by Flame Games and published by Flame Sports. It has licences, like Gran Turismo, however has a character selection. It features many cars (so far there is 162 confirmed - from 53 companies -, with many more to come.) including all the cars from the 2008, 2009 & 2010 Formula One season. Gameplay Features Clyde Racing features crash damage on all of the cars in the game. It is possible for the cars engine to overheat - with smoke coming out of the bonet. Also, if a cars door comes off, it will stay on the track and be an obstetrical - and they can cause damage to the car. Cars can also get stuck on wet gravel and sand-traps. The player can make pit stops and change tyres and the amount of petrol. There is weather effects in the game (including Sun, Rain and Snow). Also, there is night races, as well as day races. There is day-night races available too. Skid marks will be shown on the track. Mud, dust and grass can be picked up and be left on the track. There is also the ability to use windscreen wipers and headlights during the rain and snow, they can flash their headlights as well during any weather. Also the player can honk the horn of the car. There is also a downloadable course creator. These tracks can be shared online. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game the user can use Stereoscopic-3D, which can be turned on in the options menu. There will be an up to sixteen player online mode. Game Modes *Single-Player **Career Mode ***Mission Mode ****Licences ****Challenges **Quick Race **Time Trial **Race Weekend **Race Series *Multiplayer **Quick Race **Race Series *Online **Quick Race **Race Series Characters Clyde Racing/Characters Starter *Clyde *Flame *McBoo *Banana Jr. *Fire Master *Snow Master *Baby Clyde *Yoshi Unlockable *Baby Yoshi *Fire Flame *Baby Flame *Fire Clyde Downloadable *Nega Flame *Flame King *Bowser *King Boo *Wario *Mario *Luigi *Character Maker *Character Importer Tracks Fictional #Fire Circuit #McBoo's Mansion #Irish Raceway #Irish Highway #Irish Circuit #Irish Detour #Welsh Motorway #Dragon Tide #English Crossover #Celtic Speedway #Clyde Walkway #Test Track (Handling) #Test Track (Speed) #Flame Motorsport Test Track Real World Note Tracks marked with *'' are Rally Courses. # Donnington Park # Silverstone Circuit # Brands Hatch # Daytona Oval # Top Gear Test Track #Bahrain International Circuit (Bahrain) # Albert Park Grand Prix Circuit #Sepang International Circuit (Malaysia) # Shanghai International Circuit # Circuit de Catalunya # Circuit de Monaco # Istanbul Park # Circuit Gilles Villeneuve # Valencia Street Circuit # Hockenheimring # Hungaroring # Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps # Autodromo Nazionale Monza # Marina Bay Street Circuit # Suzuka Circuit # Korean International Circuit # Autódromo José Carlos Pace #Yas Marina Circuit (UAE) # Rally Sweden* # Corona Rally Mexico* #Jordan Rally* (Jordan) # Rally of Turkey* # Rally New Zealand* # Vodafone Rally de Portugal* # Rally Bulgaria* # Neste Oil Rally Finland* # ADAC Rallye Deutschland* # Rally Japan* # Rallye de France* # RACC Rally de España* # Wales Rally GB* # Circuit de la Sarthe # Indianapolis Motor Speedway Road Course # Circuit Zolder # Circuit de Nevers Magny-Cours # TT Circuit Assen # Fuji Speedway # Nurburgring # Osterreichring Cars '''Note:' This is only the cars for a stats see here. Licences C Licence B Licence A Licence Continental A Licence International A Licence Challenges Open World Playing in Open World mode lets you drive any of the cars you own around a city. The city list is: ** All versions except Nintendo DS. Car Tuning Power Turbo Kit coming soon Weight Buy a weight reduction kit to lower the weight of the car, this makes the car quicker. However the kits can only be used on some cars. Weight Reduction Stages Gear Ratios coming soon Aerodynamics coming soon Engine coming soon Brakes coming soon Tires Tires change the speed of the car and the handling. Suspension coming soon Clutch coming soon Flywheel coming soon Limited-Slip Differential coming soon Intercooler coming soon Showrooms Showrooms are where you buy your car. You can only see one company at a time. The user can change car specifications and colour to suit the users needs. The user can also go for a test drive around a track. There is a concept showroom that has lots of cars modified already for the user. However, many of the concept cars only come in one colour and cannot be tuned. From the showroom screen you can see the power, weight and torque of the car. There are showrooms for: *Ariel *Aston Martin *Audi *Bentley *Brawn GP *BMW **BMW Sauber F1 **Sauber F1 *Bugatti *Ferrari **Ferrari F1 *Force India *Ford **Ford WRC Team *Hispania *Honda **Honda F1 **Super Aguri F1 *Koenigsegg *Lamborghini *Lexus *Lotus **Lotus F1 *Mercedes **McLaren-Mercedes **Mercedes GP *McLaren *MINI *Nissan *Noble *Pagani *Porsche *Red Bull F1 **Toro Rosso F1 *Renault **Renault F1 *Toyota **Toyota F1 *TVR *Williams F1 Multiplayer Split Screen coming soon Online Play Play Online with up to 15 other racers. The user can rank up and face harder opponents, however if they finish in the bottom three, three times in a row they will be demoted. The user can play against friends, people in their country, or continent, as well as anyone on the planet. Gallery Clyde Racing/Gallery Company Logos Ariel Logo.png|Ariel Aston Martin Logo.png|Aston Martin Audi Logo.png|Audi Bentley Logo.png|Bentley Brawn GP Logo.png|Brawn GP BMW Logo.png|BMW BMW Sauber F1 Team Logo.png|BMW Sauber Bugatti Logo.png|Bugatti Ferrari Logo.png|Ferrari Ferrari F1 Logo.png|Ferrari Ferrari F1 Logo2.png|Ferrari Force India Logo.jpg|Force India Ford Logo.png|Ford Ford WRC Logo.png|Ford Hispania Logo.png|Hispania Honda Logo.png|Honda Honda F1 Logo.png|Honda Jaguar Logo.png|Jaguar Koenigsegg Logo.png|Koenigsegg Lamborghini Logo.png|Lamborghini Lamborghini Text Logo.png|Lamborghini Lexus Logo.png|Lexus Lotus F1 Logo.png|Lotus Lotus Logo.png|Lotus McLaren Cars Logo.png|McLaren McLaren F1 Logo.png|McLaren-Mercedes Mercedes-Benz Logo.png|Mercedes MercedesGP-Petronas Logo.png|Mercedes MINI Logo.png|MINI Nissan Logo.png|Nissan Noble Logo.png|Noble Pagani Logo.png|Pagani Porsche Logo.png|Porsche Red Bull Racing Logo.png|Red Bull Renault Logo.png|Renault Renault F1 Team Logo.png|Renault Sauber Logo.png|Sauber Super Aguri Logo.png|Super Aguri Toro Rosso Logo.jpg|Toro Rosso Toyota Logo.png|Toyota Toyota F1 Logo.png|Toyota TVR Logo.png|TVR Williams F1 Logo.png|Williams F1 Cars Brawn_BGP_001.jpg|Brawn GP BGP 001 BMW Sauber F1.08.jpg|BMW Sauber F1.08 BMW Sauber F1.09.jpg|BMW Sauber F1.09 Ferrari F2007.jpg|Ferrari F2007 Ferrari F2008.jpg|Ferrari F2008 Ferrari F60.jpg|Ferrari F60 Ferrari F10.jpg|Ferrari F10 Force India VJM02.jpg|Force India VJM02 Force India VJM03.jpg|Force India VJM03 Hispania F110.jpg|Hispania F110 Honda RA108.jpg|Honda RA108 Lotus T127.jpg|Lotus T127 McLaren MP4-23.jpg|McLaren-Mercedes MP4-23 McLaren MP4-24.jpg|McLaren-Mercedes MP4-24 McLaren MP4-25.jpg|McLaren-Mercedes MP4-25 Merc MGP W01.jpg|Mercedes MGP W01 Red Bull RB4.jpg|Red Bull RB4 Red Bull RB5.jpg|Red Bull RB5 Red Bull RB6.jpg|Red Bull RB6 Renault R28.jpg|Renault R28 Renault R29.jpg|Renault R29 Renault R30.jpg|Renault R30 Sauber C29.jpg|Sauber C29 Super Aguri SA08.jpg|Super Aguri SA08 Toro Rosso STR3.jpg|Toro Rosso STR3 Toro Rosso STR4.jpg|Toro Rosso STR4 Toro Rosso STR5.jpg|Toro Rosso STR5 Williams FW30.jpg|Williams FW30 Williams FW31.jpg|Williams FW31 Williams FW32.jpg|Williams FW32 WRC Cars Ford Focus WRC 2009.jpg|Ford Focus WRC 2009 Ford Focus WRC 2008.jpg|Ford Focus WRC 2008 Focus WRC 2008.jpg|Ford Focus WRC 2008 Road Cars Ariel Atom.jpg|Ariel Atom Aston Martin DB9.jpg|Aston Martin DB9 Audi R8.jpg|Audi R8 Audi TT.jpg|Audi TT Audi A4.jpg|Audi A4 Audi A5.jpg|Audi A5 Bentley Continental GT.jpg|Bentley Continental GT BMW M3.JPG|BMW M3 BMW Z4.JPG|BMW Z4 Bugatti Veyron.JPG|Bugatti Veyron Ferrari 512BB.jpg|Ferrari 512BB Ferrari 599.JPG|Ferrari 599 Ferrari California.jpg|Ferrari California Ferrari Enzo.jpg|Ferrari Enzo Ferrari F40.jpg|Ferrari F40 Ferrari F430.jpg|Ferrari F430 Ford Focus.jpg|Ford Focus Ford GT.jpg|Ford GT Ford GT40.jpg|Ford GT40 Honda S2000.jpg|Honda S2000 Jaguar S-Type.jpg|Jaguar S-Type Jaguar XFR.jpg|Jaguar XFR Jaguar XKR.jpg|Jaguar XKR Koenigsegg CCR.jpg|Koenigsegg CCR Koenigsegg CCX.jpg|Koenigsegg CCX Lamborghini Gallardo.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo Lamborghini Murcielago.jpg|Lamborghini Murcielago Lamborghini Reventon.jpg|Lamborghini Reventon Lamborghini Diablo Roadster.jpg|Lamborghini Diablo Lamborghini Countach.jpg|Lamborghini Countach Land Rover Freelander.jpg|Land Rover Freelander Land Rover Disco.jpg|Land Rover Discovery Ranger Rover Sport.jpg|Land Rover Range Rover Sport Lexus LFA.JPG|Lexus LFA Lotus Elise.jpg|Lotus Elise Lotus Evora.jpg|Lotus Evora Lotus Exige.jpg|Lotus Exige McLaren F1.jpg|McLaren F1 McLaren-Mercedes SLR.jpg|McLaren-Mercedes SLR Mercedes SLK.jpg|Mercedes SLK Mini Cooper S.jpg|MINI Cooper S Nissan GT-R.JPG|Nissan GT-R Noble M600.jpg|Noble M600 Pagani Zonda.jpg|Pagani Zonda Porsche 997.jpg|Porsche 997 Porsche Boxter.jpg|Porsche Boxter Renault Clio.jpg|Renault Clio TVR Sagaris.JPG|TVR Sagaris TVR Tuscan.jpg|TVR Tuscan Characters Clyde Clyde.png|Clyde Flame3D.png|Flame MQMBoo.png|McBoo Banana Jr. 3D.png|Banana Jr. Fire Master3D.png|Fire Master YOSHI!!!!!!.PNG|Yoshi Baby Yoshi.PNG|Baby Yoshi KingofBoos.PNG|King Boo Bowser NSMBW.png|Bowser NSMBΩWario.png|Wario NSMBDIY Mario Jump.png|Mario File:Luigi_Jump.jpg|Luigi Trivia Cars *The game features all the cars from the 2008-2010 Formula One season. Tracks/Events *The game features all the tracks from the 2010-1999 Formula One season. *The game features all the rally events from the 2010 World Rally Championship season. *The Top Gear Test Track appears from the BBC Television series, Top Gear. Money *Each player starts the game with £10,000 - which will rise when races are played in the career mode. Companies *The Lotus F1 Team are from Malaysia, however the road cars are from the United Kingdom. Category:Racing Games Category:Sports Games Category:Flame Games Category:Flame Sports Category:Clyde (series) Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Games By Clyde1998 Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:3D Games Category:Flame Bomb Category:Flame Xtreme Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo VR Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PiiWii Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Clyde Racing Category:F1 Games Category:WRC Games Category:Open World Games Category:Formula One Games Category:Clyde Category:World Rally Championship Games Category:Rally Games Category:Track Racing Games Category:Off-Road Racing Games Category:Motorsport Games Category:2D Games Category:Driving Games Category:Car Games Category:2011 Category:Crossovers Category:Wario (series) Category:Yoshi (series) Category:Mario (series)